I Don't Deserve You
by Kaoru.Moon
Summary: Ahora que no tiene el amor de Sakuragi, Rukawa va a tener que encontrar a alguien para poder dar todo el amor que nadie quiere recibir, aunque tenga que ser mendigando...
1. Chapter 1 El problema

**I don't deserve you.**

Capítulo 1. El problema

Encerrado sin querer abrir la puerta, el niño se escondía en el armario esperando a que su agresor sintiese piedad y no cumplira sus amenazas. Un par de patadas derribaron la puerta, el par de ojos miraba siniestramente de un lado a otro buscando hasta encontrar por fin algo, el armario. Intentó abrirlo, pero estaba cerrado, forzó la puerta y ésta se abrió.

Una perversa sonrisa se formó cuando vio a su presa escondiendo su bello rostro entre sus piernas, comenzó a acercarse lentamente notando como ésta temblaba más fuerte a medida que se acercaba. Cuando estuvo frente de él lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a pararse.

- ¿Creías que te ibas a escapar de mí? - ... - ¡¡Contesta!

- No.. - dijo el asustado niño

- No ¿qué?

- No señor... - contestó intentado contener las lágrimas.

- ¿Ah sí? pues a mí me parece todo lo contrario, mocoso malcriado, veo que no quieres aprender nunca, cuando estés conmigo haces lo que yo te diga, ¿está claro? - El niño afirmó con la cabeza - Aún así no me fiaré de ti, creo que te gusta que te golpee verdad? espero entiendas que es por tu bien y que si lo hago es porque tu me obligas, ¿comprendes?

- Sí señor... - Respondió mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus hermosos ojos azules

- Ahora sígueme - Dijo saliendo del armario y de la habitación

El niño lo siguió por inercia, sin dejar de llorar sabiendo lo que su "cuidador" le haría, odiaba con todo su corazón que lo golpeara tan salvajemente, pero no podía hacer nada. Así había nacido. De pronto ve que su agresor se detiene con un bate de baseball en la mano.

- Bien, ahora aprenderás a respetarme...

- ¡¡¡NO! - Despertó muy agitado aquel niño, pero con 10 años más encima - es que acaso todas las noches me perseguirá esto? - dijo levantándose de su cama, viendo la hora, eran con suerte las 5 de la mañana - Iré a ducharme...

Al estar ya listo para ir a la escuela, revisó nuevamente la hora y eran las 7 am.

- Increíble, debo apresurarme para desayunar

Dicho esto comenzó a preparar su desayuno, la casa estaba en silencio absoluto. Sus abuelos se habían quedado a dormir a la casa de sus tíos, por lo tanto para variar estaba solo.

Camino al instituto no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho su abuela aquella noche..

- Hoy se quedará tu tío contigo, tengo que ayudar a tu tía con tu prima Shiharu que está enferma - Dijo una adorable anciana mientras hacía el almuerzo

- Sí mamá - A pesar de ser su abuela la llamaba así, puesto que era lo más cercano que había tenido a una

Al llegar a la escuela todo era igual. Docenas de chicas que murmuraban lo bien que se veía, lo guapo que era...

_No es cierto _pensaba para sus adentros. Toda su vida había girado en la misma frase "eres horrible, mereces todo lo que haz pasado" y desde hacía muchos años que creía ciegamente que eso era cierto.

- ¡¡¡Teme kitsune! ¿¿¿que no me oyes? - Gritaba un muy enfadado Sakuragi

- ... -

- ¡Agh! ¡¡hazte a un lado maldito zorro! - Gritándole más fuerte intentando parecer normal, cosa que le era difícil luego de todo lo que había aclarado la noche anterior con su almohada..

- Do'aho... - dijo moviéndose

- ¡¡AAAAHH! teme kitsune, ¡¿a quién llamas do'aho!

- ves a algún... otro do'aho por aquí?

- ¬¬ maldito zorro ya verás... - pero lo detuvo la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases - te salvaste por esta vez, pero ya verás a la próxima

- ... - caminó sin escucharlo, no tenía ganas de nada, ni de nadie.

Las clases esa mañana pasaron rápido. El almuerzo también, una pequeña siesta en la terraza de la escuela. Al finalizar la jornada se dirigió hacia el gimnasio, las prácticas fueron normales, nada resaltante para él. Cuando se dio por terminada la práctica siguió ensayando sus tiros libres, mientras cada integrante del equipo se retiraba después de pasar por las duchas.

- _No quiero volver a casa, aún no me recupero de la semana anterior..._ - Pensaba Rukawa recordando los abusos cometidos por su tío aquellos días - _esto no podría ser peor, ¿no podría simplemente caer por un pozo hacia el infierno? eso sería mejor... las llamas le darían un sentido a mi vida, al menos... _- Pero sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos por...

- ¡¡Hey Teme Kitsune! - sólo una persona podía llamarlo así

- ... - _Mi do'aho.._

- ¿Qué te pasa? -

- ... - no entendía a qué iba esa pregunta

- Llevas un buen rato boteando una pelota imaginaria - Dijo en un tono burlón - ¡acaso ya te volviste loco?

-...- lo miró con su típica indiferencia, y caminó hacia las duchas

- Hey a mí no me ignoras - dijo tomándolo del brazo, precisamente donde llevaba el soporte -

- ¡¡ahhh! - gritó intentando librarse de Hanamichi, quien le había tomado en su lastimado brazo producto de la ira de su tío

- ¿qué te pasa? si no te toqué tan fuerte - dijo soltándolo en el acto -

- no... no pasa nada - dijo caminando mucho más rápido a las duchas-

- oye kitsune...

- ... - se detuvo

- últimamente... bueno este ... - intentaba decir un muy sonrojado Sakuragi

- ¿últimamente qué? - dijo algo nervioso notando el sonrojo del pelirrojo

- este... bueno yo...

- ¿qué? - dijo ya nervioso... - _quizás... quizás... no, no puede ser... ¿quizás mi do'aho corresponderá a mis sentimientos?_

- yo... - dijo acercándose lo suficiente al kitsune como para quedar frente a frente -

-...- sonrojándose al máximo al sentir la respiración de su amado torpe en su rostro

- tú.. me... -

- ... -

- ¡¡¡qué más da! - dijo acercando su cabeza a la del zorro y robándole un apasionado beso, que fue correspondido a los segundos luego de que el kitsunito se recuperara de la impresiónAl separarse por falta de oxígeno Hanamichi continuó - pues bien, eso... - procedió más rojo que antes - me gustas... mucho...

- no le contestó, sólo lo besó tierna y cortamente en los labios - tú también me gustas, do'aho...

- A QUIÉN LLA... - pero se calló de inmediato al procesar las palabras del zorro - mas... - y lo besó nuevamente pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa en sus labios -

- Hana... - susurró al separarse del beso, cosa que sorprendió mucho al pelirrojo, debido a que era la primera vez que lo llamaba con tanta familiaridad -

- ¿sí? -

- y le robó otro beso - gracias...

- ¿por? - dijo sorprendido, pero muy alegre por el gesto de Rukawa

- por esto...

- ¡¡¡no seas tonto! no me agradezcas esto... bueno, yo... quería preguntarte algo...

- ¿qué cosa? ...

- ¿¿quisieras intentar.. no sé.. algún tipo de relación ... digo... juntos.. nosotros... como... pareja... digo... si notienesestealgúntipodeinconveniente? - soltó todo de pronto cerrando los ojos esperando la respuesta de su Kaede

- Rukawa parpadeó un par de veces y le iba a contestar un sí con todo su corazón, pero en eso se ve interrumpido por el sonido de su celular - ... espera un segundo

- ehh, este.. sí... - dijo asombrado de que el zorro tuviera celular

- diga... - pero se sorprendió al oír la voz ... y se entristeció sabiendo lo que venía - lo siento, inmediatamente volveré a casa... sí, adiós... - cortó tristemente y suspiró

- ¿sucede algo?

- ... - negó con la cabeza con la vista en el suelo-

- ¿¿y bien? ¿qué dices? - preguntó con una enorme sonrisa de Tensai

- yo... - alzó la vista para ver a su pelirrojo, realmente era hermoso... esos ojos que lo cautivaron desde el primer día en que lo vio, esa sonrisa presente en cada momento en su rostro.. sus facciones perfectas, su cuerpo perfecto, todo en él perfecto ... y él... un ser horrible... no se merecía a alguien tan bueno como él, no se merecía el amor de se hombre... él sólo merecía a quien lo esperaba en casa... - no puedo...

- ¿EH? ¿cómo que no puedes? - preguntó anonadado

- lo siento ... no puedo, adiós - dijo tomando sus cosas y marchándose rápidamente a su casa, sabía lo que le esperaba por llegar tarde, pero no le importaba, el dolor que sentía en su pecho era tan grande que deseaba llegar y que le destrozaran los huesos... nada en este mundo podría superar la angustía que sentía.

- Pero... Rukawa... - dijo observando como se iba y lo dejaba completamente solo

**Hello!**

**Me llamo Daniela soy de Chilito ! (Chile)**

**Este es mi primer fic! .. Así que comprendan si quedó muy horrible, espero mejorar con el tiempo.**

**Mi ex nick era LadyKaoru, pero lo cambié por cosas de privacidad **

**Le quiero agradecer a un amigo que es mi inspiración para esta historia... ÉSTE ES UN CASO DE LA VIDA REAL! .. pero quise ambientarlo en mi amado Rukawa. Así que tengan por seguro que lo finalizaré... SIEMPRE Y CUANDO AL MENOS TENGA ALGUNO QUE OTRO REVIEW .. ¬¬**


	2. Chapter 2 La rutina de mi vida

Capítulo 2. La rutina de mi vida.

LLegó derrotado a la puerta su casa. En el camino se había dado cuenta de la horrible realidad, por fin su amado y adorado pelirrojo le había correspondido, ¡si hasta le había propuesto ser algo... lo que fuera! ... pero era imposible. Por más que intentara jamás podría quitarse la suciedad del cuerpo, lo manchada que estaba su alma. No, no podía permitir que la vida de su amado se viera afectada por su culpa.

Entró, como siempre, por inercia a su casa y allí estaba sentado su verdugo.

- Te demoraste, ¿eh? - dijo levantándose y acercándose a Kaede.

- Lo siento mucho... - ni si quiera quiso mentir, dijera lo que dijera lo que venía era inminente.

- ¿Sabes? Tu abuela se quedará toda la semana donde mi hermana, así que estamos solos tú y yo - dijo acariciándole la mejilla

-...- sólo cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras la mano de su tío descendía por su cuello, bajando por su pecho, abdomen y estómago. Tomó la camisa y se la quitó. (n/a: en Argentina se le dice remera, acá se les dice polera.. no sé qué nombre le dan normalmente, pero bueno)

- Tú decide, primero mío y luego muerto, o primero muerto y luego mío - dijo fríamente tomándolo fuerte del cabello.

- ¿Que no es lo mismo? - ... - se escuchó el fuerte ruido del golpe que le había dado -

- Maldita sea, ¡intento domesticarte desde los 5 años y aún sigues tan malcriado y altanero como siempre! Veo que no queda otro remedio, maldito Kaede - dicho esto lo tomó de los hombros y lo dejó en un rincón de la casa, ni siquiera tuvo que decirle que no se moviera, el muchacho sabía muy bien que no debía hacerlo, así que lo esperó en silencio a que llegara.

- ... - Rukawa sólo veía como llegaba su tío con aquel bate que había pertenecido a su padre, y que era el culpable de todos sus males, pero claro.. ahí estaba su amigo, un enorme y grueso fierro macizo. Tantas veces la misma escena, que creía que así habían obligado a su madre a dar a luz... aún así no podía evitar sentir miedo. Sus ojos no lloraban, no lo hacían desde hace 5 años, por obra y gracia de su tío, que le había exigido no llorar. Tampoco suplicaba por piedad, ya que sabía que eso lo empeoraba. No ponía resistencia, ya que ni siquiera se le cruzaba por la mente.

- Ahora aprenderás a respetarme -

Al repetir esa frase que escuchaba desde hacía 11 años supo que su vida era un constante infierno y que al aceptarlo, cosa que había hecho hace muchos años atrás, no podría volver a salir de ahí. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el dolor que le provocó sentir como intentaba al parecer quebrarle una costilla por la insistencia en golpearlo allí. Su tío con una mano lo tomó de la cabeza y lo hizo mirarlo, pero Kaede no podía mirarlo a los ojos. _Era la primera regla. _

- ¿Sabes? Estoy muy cansado, hoy no te golpearé tanto, quiero dejar energías para todo lo que tengo pensado hacer contigo, hace 2 semanas que no te veía y hace 3 que no he podido tocarte... - acto seguido comenzó a besarlo en el cuello y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó algo atontado - Aún así, debes entender que es por tu bien. Si no aprendes ahora no aprenderás nunca. Ven acá - dijo tomándolo del brazo y quitándolo del rincón-

Rukawa sólo pudo esperar a que pasara lo que pasara, se acostó en el piso totalmente recto. Su tío tenía varias opciones, siempre se le ocurrían cosas nuevas para hacer, ninguna le gustaba. De pronto leyó en sus ojos sus intenciones. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que comenzara.

Mikko Rukawa, aquel hombre que le había convertido en un frío y cerrado chico, se quitó sus pantalones y su ropa interior, se sentó de rodillas a su lado, a la altura del pecho, pasando una de sus piernas hacia el otro lado, quedando encima de él. Sin ninguna consideración, metió su miembro completamente en la boca del kitsune, mientras que con ambas manos lo tomaba del cabello para forzarlo a ir con su cabeza hacia adelante. Rukawa, que conocía muy bien esta escena, sabía que lo único que debía hacer era esperar a que su tío terminara, intentando mover su lengua lo más posible, para que su tío utilizara las últimas energías que le quedaran de eso en acostarse y no en golpearlo.

- Ahh... - gemía como enfermo aquel hombre que le hacía el amor a la boca del chico. Cuando sintió que iba a terminar apretó con toda su fuerza la cabeza de Kaede con su cuerpo, haciendo que éste intentara no atragantarse ni vomitar, puesto que sería mucho peor. Cuando llegó el momento lanzó un grito y se quedó ahí sin intención de moverse. Lentamente sacó su miembro y lo metía reiteradas veces en la boca de Rukawa, para que se bebiera cada gota que había salido de él. _Era la regla número dos._

- Bien chico, lo hiciste bien, pero aún me quedé con ganas de desquitarme por hacerme esperar tanto - dijo levantándose y tomando nuevamente uno de sus instrumentos de tortura, esta vez optó por el de metal - Ahora sabrás quién soy...

Caminando sin fijarse en las personas a las que pasaba a llevar, Hanamichi se preguntaba por qué su amado zorro le había respondido con un no, más bien, con que no podía. _¿Acaso había alguien más en su vida? _... Agitaba fuertemente su cabeza ante tales pensamientos, pero eran los más acertados, después de esa conversación que tuvo por teléfono... Aún podía recordar las palabras y el dolor en su mirada, quizás le daba lástima no poder corresponderle. Maldita sea, necesitaba verle para aclarar sus dudas, pero recordó que no tenía idea de donde encontrarle.

- ¡Haruko! Ella debe saber, lo amó durante tanto tiempo, ¿cómo no va a saber ese pequeño detalle? - Dijo esto llendo en dirección a la casa de los Akagi. Luego de que su amor por la castaña se desvaneciera se había dado cuenta que ella era una increíble chica, una increíble amiga, nada más. Además, con un kitsune tan lindo dando vueltas por ahí ¿cómo iba a poder mirar a otra persona de la manera en que lo hacía con él?

- ¡¡Aquí es! - Dijo muy alegre el pelirrojo al encontrarse con la casa que señalaba la dirección que sin ningún problema le había dado su amiga - ¡Qué grande es...! - dicho esto se acercó a la puerta y golpeó-

- _Maldita sea, ¿quién puede ser?_ - Pensaba Kaede que estaba en la cocina preparando la cena que exclusivamente Mikko le había pedido que hiciera, mientras él dormía en su habitación - _No tengo humor para ver a nadie, ni recibir cuentas, si no hago ruido se irá solo, además.. no estoy en condición de ver a alguien... _- observando que estaba con una bata del mismo color de sus ojos que tapaba todo su cuerpo de las heridas y moratones que le había dejado su tío - _y más aún... ¿quién podría venir a verme? ... si no tengo ningún amigo... _

- Toc, toc, toc! - Insitió Hanamichi

- _Creo que no se irá nunca..._ - dejó lo que hacía y se fue hacia la puerta... y la abrió - ¿sí?.. Hana...

- Ru.. Rukawa... - dijo Hanamichi con la intención de ser decidido para pedir explicaciones, pero al ver la mirada triste de su amor, y más aún verle el labio roto y el ojo un poco morado se asustó mucho, ya que hacía sólo 2 horas no tenía nada de eso - ¿qué te pasó? - acercó su mano para intentar tocar su rostro, pero Kaede se alejó

- ¿Qué.. qué quieres aquí...? - intentando no mirarlo a los ojos

- Yo, yo sólo quiero hablar contigo...

- ¿De qué? No tenemos nada de qué hablar - dijo mirándolo a los ojos esta vez con la mirada fría que lo caracterizaba.

- Claro que sí, por favor, no me niegues - dijo viendo que ahora su mirada ya no se posaba en sus ojos, sino en algún punto fijo en el suelo - por favor, mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres, que no sientes nada por mí... pero se honesto conmigo, por favor...

A Rukawa se le estremeció el corazón, no podía mentirle... lo miró a los ojos y al abrir su boca sintió una presencia en su espalda.

- ¿Quién es, Kaede?

- Na.. Nadie... - acto seguido cerró la puerta en las narices del pelirrojo que se quedó completamente anonadado afuera.

- Kaede... - dijo Hanamichi mientras veía que su amor le cerraba la puerta en la cara

- Lo siento, mi amor... - susurró Rukawa apoyando su cabeza en la puerta... - _No puedo dejar que este hijo de puta te vea, si sabe que eres mi amigo hará contigo lo que hace conmigo, como lo hizo ya una vez. Y más aúm, si sabe lo que siento por ti... te torturaría aún peor por el sólo hecho de hacer mi vida más miserable..._

- Apúrate con la cena

- Sí señor...

-------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora:**

Lalalalala. No pude resistirme, hice el capítulo 2 inmediatamente

Recuerden que esta historia es real. Le pasó a un amigo.

Sólo relato aquello que me contó y que mi imaginación pensó en los momentos que me contaba y me decía "lo otro... no te lo diré..."

Pero hasta el momento es todo real.

Espero les guste y acepten mis errores de novata P

Dejen muchos reviews please!

Saludos

Kaoru.


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Por qué no?

Weno, a pesar de que nadie me escribe Reviews debo seguir con esta historia, es mi deber terminarla P

Acá les va para los que no leen el capítulo 3 xD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3. ¿Por qué no?**

Al otro día en la escuela no se habían visto en la entrada, debido a que Hanamichi se había quedado dormido de tanto pensar aquella noche en lo que le había sucedido a su Kitsunito. Por otro lado, Rukawa contaba los días para que su tío se fuera y lo dejara en paz por algunas semanas, era la rutina en la que se había convertido su existencia.

Cuando llegó la hora del entrenamiento, el pelirrojo esperaba con ansias toparse con su amor. Preguntarle el motivo de esos golpes que había visto, al toparse con él pudo ver que los golpes, al menos el de su ojo estaba casi totalmente disimulado.

- Hey!

- ...

- ¿Qué diablos te pasó ayer?

- ... - siguió caminando intentando no prestarle atención, cosa que le era bastante difícil

- No me ignores! - dijo tomándolo del brazo nuevamente, pero esta vez intentando ser más delicado, cosa que al parecer no funcionó

- Maldita sea, ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso! - Dijo intentando soltarse, pero el pelirrojo no le daría en el gusto nuevamente

- Lo dejaré de hacer cuando dejes de ignorarme - ... - ¿qué fue todo eso de ayer?

- ¿a qué te refieres? - intentando no ponerse nervioso

- ¡¿Cómo que a qué me refiero! - comenzaba a perder la paciencia, pero luego vio la mirada de Kaede que había descendido al piso - Por favor, Kaede...

Rukawa se sorprendió ante tal acto de confianza, otra vez su corazón se había sentido como un total bastardo por hacerle daño, así que iba a hablar cuando notaron que llegaban todos sus compañeros de equipo.

- Adiós do'aho... - dijo esto soltándose de Hanamichi

- ¡NO! - gritó dejando sorprendido al zorro y a todos sus compañeros que acababan de llegar al gimnasio - No me vas a hacer lo mismo que ayer, ahora me explicas qué mierda te pasa!

- Do'aho.. - mirando al resto del equipo

- Mmmmm... Ven. - Acto seguido lo tomó el brazo y se lo llevó a las duchas, lanzándole una mirada asesina al equipo con la clara advertencia de "no molestar".

- Ayako, ¿no crees que deberíamos impedir que se peleen? - Preguntó Mitsui inseguro de lo que fuera a pasar adentro, debido al historial de odio que tenían esos dos

- Si escuchamos ruidos intervenimos, ya viste la mirada de Hanamishi - Dijo Ryota

- Sí, bueno, por el momento van a tener que cambiarse aquí, ya hablaré por el entrenador Anzai para que hable con Hanamichi y Rukawa - dijo la chica de risos a los muchachos

Mientras tanto adentro de las duchas...

- ...

- Y bien?

- Y bien ¿qué?

- CONTESTA!

- qué quieres?...

- ¿Qué fue eso de ayer?

- Ya te dije, no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

- ¿Ah no? y esto? ... - dijo acercándose lentamente a Rukawa con la intención de besarlo, éste sólo cerró sus ojos esperando los labios de su amado... - ¿ves? - Kaede abrió los ojos como platos - y esto..? .. acaso no es nada para ti?..

El Kitsune aún estaba algo impresionado por lo que había hecho su pelirrojo, y al ver su mirada almendrada totalmente dedicada a él... pensó en hablar, pero antes que lo hiciera Hanamichi pasó delicadalmente su mano por su mejilla hasta dirigirla a sus labios

- ¿qué te pasó ahí?

- ... nada

- ¿cómo que nada? ayer no lo tenías

- me caí de la bicicleta - sintió una punzada en su pecho al mentir.

- ¿ de verdad ?

- ¡ POR FAVOR DO'AHO ! - Hanamichi se sorprendió - ¡TODO EL TIEMPO LLEGO CON ESTE TIPO DE LESIONES Y A NADIE NUNCA LE HA IMPORTANDO, Y A TI DE PRONTO TE IMPORTA! ... aléjate de mí - dijo quitándose de en frente al pelirrojo, pero éste no lo dejó

- ¿pero qué diablos te ocurre kitsune? nunca me había fijado en esas cosas... porque... desde que te conocí no eras alguien muy relevante para mí, de hecho... sólo te odiaba..

- ya veo..

- ¡PERO ESO CAMBIÓ! .. ahora.. ahora te quiero, realmente te quiero... - su cara estaba tan roja que hacían un solo color con sus labios y su cabello

- ¿me quieres? ... ¿ah sí?

- sí

- ... - ya no sabía qué más decirle, esas palabras le habían llegado en el fondo del alma - es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso...

- ¿qué pasa?

- nada...

- acaso tú no me quieres?

- ...

- si ésa es la razón por la cual crees que no podemos estar juntos, la entiendo, es imposible si no m... - pero un beso del zorro lo calló...

- yo sí te quiero.. yo.. desde.. el primer día que te vi... - agachó la vista poniéndose totalmente rojo ... - yo te quiero mucho, Sakuragi, te amo...

Hanamichi estaba sorprendido por las palabras del pelirrojo, en su sorpresa y su desconcierto no pudo notar que su adorado kitsunito tenía la costumbre de mantener su vista al piso al mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, desde que lo conoció que solía tener esa mirada fría hacia todo el mundo, pero no había que ser un gran genio para saber que esos ojos azules no demostraban realmente lo que sentía.

- Entonces... por qué no aceptas mi propuesta?

- Porque no puedo...

- ¡¡¿PERO POR QUÉ NO!

- porque...

- Hey, la práctica va a comenzar, apúrense o... - dijo Akagi entrando sorpresivamente dejando con el alma en un hilo a los 2 chicos.

-... - Rukawa fue el primero en irse sin que Sakuragi lo notara, cuando éste se dio cuenta se dispuso a salir también.

El entrenamiento siguió normal, ninguno de los integrantes del equipo quiso hacer comentario sobre lo que había pasado, aunque nadie sabía exactamente qué era. Le dirigían algunas miradas interrogatorias al pelirrojo, pero éste simplemente las ignoraba, ya que en su cabeza sólo estaba la imagen del kitsunito.

Al terminar la jornada de deportes, Rukawa no sabía si salir de los primeros, o de los últimos, aunque la idea de llegar pronto a su casa no le gustaba en lo absoluto, así que se decidió por la segunda. Lástima que Hanamichi tuvo exactamente la misma idea.

- Maldita sea... - pensó el ojiazul al ver que sólo quedaba Sakuragi y Mitsui que se vestía, al terminar éste se despidió y salió.

- ¿Y bien?

- ...

- Hemos quedado solos... ahora sí puedes decirme...

- Ya te dije, no tengo nada que hablar contigo..

- Estuviste a un paso de decirme por qué no podías estar conmigo

Kaede cerró la llave del agua y salió envolviéndose con una toalla por la cintura - No puedo, sólo eso.

- Pero por qué no? - Imitando al chico vistiéndose rápidamente

- Sólo porque no. - terminó de vestirse - adiós

Nuevamente la escena en donde lo tomaba del brazo - Me da lo mismo si te duele o no el brazo... - dijo mirando la expresión de furia-dolor de su amor - por favor, te lo suplico, sólo quiero saber qué hice mal, cuál es mi defecto... es que soy muy alegre? expresivo? extrovertido? ... no entiendo...

- No... no digas estupideces... eso... que dices... - le costaba pronunciar las palabras que quería decir, estaba totalmente rojo - eso que dices.. es lo que...

- ¿qué?

- es lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti, do'aho..

- Pero... entonces?

- Mira, el problema no eres tú. Definitivamente soy yo. Tú eres perfecto, lo eres todo.. todo lo que yo no soy, ni nunca podré hacer... a veces.. siento celos de ti, pero no me mires así.. no son celos malos.. creo que ni si quiera son celos, es admiración, te admiro, ¿sabes? te admiro mucho.. por... todo..

- Pero Rukawa yo..

- Espera, no me interrumpas - continuó - y si no puedo estar contigo es por eso.. yo no soy nada.. por favor, por qué desperdiciarías tu tiempo en alguien como yo.. tú.. mereces algo más, algo mejor, cualquier cosa... de todos modos cualquier cosa podría ser mejor que yo.. - dijo esbozando una triste sonrisa - te amo demasiado como para dejar que estés conmigo..

- No seas tonto, cómo puedes decir eso de ti mismo, tú.. eres mucho, no digas que eres nada..

- Tú no sabes nada sobre mí...

- Entonces déjame conocerte!

- No puedes conocerme Hanamichi, no tienes nada para saber de mí.. sólo que soy una mierdaaaa! no valgo nada, qué no entiendes?

- Pero Kaede...

- Kaede

Tanto el moreno como el pelirrojo se voltearon a ver a la persona que se había asomado al lugar.

- ...

- Decidí venir por ti, ya que te estabas tardando mucho - Dijo con una especie de simpatía sarcástica - Y tú eres... - mirando al pelirrojo

- Soy Hanamichi Sakuragi

- Gusto en conocerte Sakuragi, yo soy Mikko Rukawa, tío de Kaede

- Mucho gusto señor

- Y bien Kaede? - preguntó al chico q miraba al piso temblando por lo que el enfermo de su tío podría hacerle a su amor - nos vamos?

- Sí señ.. sí.. - corriéndose ante la mirada extrañada del pelirrojo

- Dime Hanamichi Sakuragi, te gustaría venir a cenar con nosotros? - dijo amablemente el hombre

- Claro! - sorprendido por el gesto cortés, aceptó alegremente, así podría conocer algo más que la puerta de la casa de su amor

-¡NO! .. Sakuragi tiene muchas cosas que hacer, él no.. - pero fue callado por la voz de su tío

- Pero Kaede, no seas descortés. Vengan, tengo el auto estacionado afuera - dijo con una amplia sonrisa que escondía más que alegría.

- Sí - dijo Sakuragi, asombrado por la cara de horror que traía su amigo - pasa algo?

- nada do'aho... - pensaba en detenerlo, en contarle lo peligroso que era su tío, que corriera y se salvara antes que fuera demasiado tarde, pero entre sus pensamientos se le escapó el tiempo, era demasiado tarde, Hanamichi ya se había subido al auto.

**Nota de Autora:**

Weno! Este capítulo a mí me encanta!

No sé, me gusta el misterio, como que cualker cosa puede pasar

aunq ia tengo terminado el cap 4... no debería continuar la historia pq parece q nadie la lee

pero de todos modos lo haré, al menos para sentirme bien conmigo mismo

o! hasta q welva amor-yaoi q está en construcción

Gracias a los que leen.


	4. Chapter 4 Sí

**Capítulo 4. Sí.**

En el auto Rukawa había empezado a diseñar unos cuantos planes para salvar a su amor en caso de emergencia

_- Si lo intenta lastimar puedo lanzarme desesperadamente en su espalda y detenerlo hasta que el idiota pueda escapar ... pero y si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte? tendría que tomar un cuchillo, pero.. ¿sería capaz de lastimar a este hijo de...?_

- Kaede! despierta, ¿vas a bajar o no del auto? - Le preguntaba un molesto tío ya en la puerta de su casa, con un apuesto pelirrojo a su lado

- Sí, debe ser el cansancio - intento excusarse mientras salía del auto, al estar afuera comprendió que pasara lo que pasara - _era innevitable..._

Una vez adentro de la casa Hanamichi pidió excusarse para ir al baño, era la oportunidad perfecta del zorro para conocer las intenciones de su tío.

- ¿ Por qué lo has invitado ?

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Contesta

Pero Mikko no soportaría estas insolencias de su juguetito, lo tomó fuertemente del cabello y lo arrodilló en el piso

- Bien, ahora discúlpate por este atrevimiento

- Perdón señor..

- Ahora párate, no le haré nada a tu amigo con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Si no quieres que tu amigo sufra vas a hacer todo lo que te pida hoy, está bien? o volveré cualquier otro día por él.

- Sí señor..

- Bien, ahora levántate.

Rukawa se levantó y a los segundos siguientes llegó Hanamichi, quien al ver los ojos tristes de su zorro no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar qué era lo que ocurría porque alguien se le adelantó

- Kaede, ¿por qué no llevas a Sakuragi a tu habitación mientras yo hago la cena?

- Sí.. ven, sígueme - dijo dirigiéndose al pelirrojo

Una vez en la habitación del zorro éste molesto explotó:

- ¡¿pero quién te crees que eres!

- ¿eh? ¿A qué te refiertes? - preguntó confundido

- ¡Cómo te atreves a aceptar la invitación! Pues amigo mío tú no eres... - diciendo esto con un tono que reflejaba, aparte de una evidente tristeza una cierta interrogación para saber qué contestaría.

- Tienes razón... - dijo acercándose lentamente - Yo no soy tu amigo... ¿verdad?

Rukawa no pudo gesticular palabra alguna con esos ojos almendra mirándolo directamente.

- _No soy tu amigo... - _susurró por encima de los labios de su víctima ... y lo besó - pero puedo hacer cualquier cosa que tú quieres que sea, sólo dime que sí..

- Yo... yo no... no... - balbuseaba el ojiazul con los ojos cerrados aún sintiendo los labios de Hanamichi en los suyos

- Te amo - Dijo Hana antes de volver a besarlo.

Miles de imágenes pasaron por la cabeza de Kaede, desde sus primeros recuerdos... el abandono de sus padres a los 5 años, a las crudas miradas de su padre, a las palabras cargadas de rencor de su madre - _Te odio... no debiste haber nacido... _- el rechazo de sus primos, sus tíos, el amor de su abuelo y abuela, la muerte del primero cuando tenía 8 años, a quien consideraba como su padre y la siempre presencia de su tío Mikko. Ya no recordaba la paz, su cuerpo se sometió tanto tiempo a sus golpes y caricias que las lesiones graves no eran impedimiento para hacer algo. No tenía libertad. Y en su memoria no la recordaba. Había sido golpeado brutalmente por primera vez a los 5. Obligado a actuar sexualmente a los 6 y penetrado a los 7. Siempre se sintió sucio, sensación que se convirtió en una extrema timidez llamada introversión absoluta. Pero era humano, no podía evitar amar, y por Dios que amaba a Hanamichi, se le olvidaba todo su pasado y no pensaba en su futuro, sólo en el ahora.

- Yo también te amo... te amo... te adoro.. por favor no me digas que esto es mentira... mi corazón no podría latir nuevamente si estás jugando conmigo ... - dijo el zorro abrazándose al cuerpo de su amado.

- No te lastimaría jamás, te lo juro, no jugaría contigo... te amo demasiado como para hacerlo, sólo quiero que confíes en mí... y me dejes amarte... - contestó abrazando al hermoso gatito que tenía en su pecho aferrado

- Te amo, no me traiciones... quiero poner toda mi alma en ti...

- Nunca lo haré... te amo zorrito, gracias por darme tu alma, yo te entregaré la mía y todo mi corazón..

- Prométemelo...

- Lo prometo...

- Nunca me lastimarás...

- No lo haré, sólo quiero amarte

Toc Toc - la puerta - ¡¡Está lista la cena!

- Oye Hanamichi... - Dijo Rukawa antes de bajar a cenar.

- Dime¿?

- En tu casa no se preocuparán por tu ausencia?

- Vivo sólo kitsunito! .. Bueno, con mi madre - río inocentemente al recordar "que la había olvidado" - pero ella está de viaje ahora, no hay problemas! - respondió con una gran sonrisa, digna del tensai

- Está bien... vamos entonces

La Cena fue tranquila, charlaron de cosas normales, la escuela, basquetball, el clima, pero cada uno tenía en su cabeza su propio torbellino. Por un lado estaba Hanamichi, pues estaba algo turbado y emocionado por el acontecimiento recién vivido, no cabía en sí de felicidad, por fin estaba al lado de su amor, pero se sentía poco seguro, al notar que Kaede estaba de lo más normal, como si nada hubiese pasado, más que nada le incomodaba que su fría mirada no hubiera cambiado en lo absoluto.

Pero por otro lado estaba Rukawa, no podía olvidar la promesa que le había hecho su amor, y confiaba en él, pero como todo en esta vida, tenía la situación su lado gris... ¿y si su tío se enteraba?.. No podía contarle todo al pelirrojo, aunque así quisiera...

Al pasar los minutos se dieron las 11 pm, así que Mikko Rukawa se ofreció para llevar a casa al invitado. Al salir de su hogar...

_-_ Hey, ¿dónde vas? - detuvo a su sobrino silenciosamente

- Iremos a dejar a Hanamichi, o no?

- Yo lo dejaré en su casa. Tú te quedarás.

- ¿Qué? ¿Espera a que lo deje sólo con él? - pero el zorro se dio cuenta tarde de su error.

- ¿Qué tanto te importa? Yo hago lo que quiero, tú eres nadie para decirme qué hacer, tú opinión para mí no es relevante porque sólo eres un eco de lo que yo quiero que seas - lo tomó del mentón - eres mío Kaede, me perteneces totalmente, así que te entras y me esperas, luego tengo cosas que hacer contigo.

- ...

- Responde - Dijo quitando su mano de su rostro y con voz agresiva

- Sí señor...

- Bien

- HEY! ¿nos vamos? - Gritó Hanamichi que estaba esperando al lado del auto, obviamente no había notado nada extraño en la escena

- Sí, ahora Sakuragi, sólo que Kaede me decía que no nos acompañaría porque se siente algo mal - Dijo Mikko entrando al auto

- Eh¿? Estás bien? ¿ qué te pasa?

- Sí.. es sólo.. un.. mareo.. estaré bien... - se sintió fatal por mentir

- Está bien

- Mira - le susurró al haberse acercado a su lado - en cuanto llegues a tu casa me llamas- le entregó un papel y le escribió el número de su casa - si dejas pasar 3 minutos que llegues no me llames, debe ser INMEDIATAMENTE o no servirá de nada.

- Sí mamá! ¿ Qué ocurre? - Contestó entre divertido, preocupado y confundido el pelirrojo

- Nada, ve...

- Te amo, Adiós.. nos vemos mañana zorrito

- Adiós... - dijo Rukawa y vio cómo se alejaban.

A los 20 minutos sonó el teléfono, era Hanamichi. Al saber que nada había pasado se sintió tranquilo, tranquilidad que duró poco, ya que a los siguientes 20 minutos llegó su tío.

**Nota de Autora:**

Acá es donde todas dicen : ¿?QUÉ? ESPERAMOS CASI UN MES PARA ESTO!

Yeah.

Jjajajajajaja es q lo tenía listo, onda la idea y todo eso pero disfruté de mi último mes de vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad y me descoloqué totalmente!

Disculpas por eso.

Este capi lo escribí en un momento de ocio en la noche cuando no podía dormir y estaba en la playa.

Y dejé harto avanzado el capítulo 5 así que es muy probable que no me demore tanto!

Como saben, esta historia PASÓ. No tan detallada como la cuento, y no me pasó a mí (no soy hombre) le pasó a un queridísimo amigo mío que conozco de los 13 años...

Uf... podría escribir toda una novela con esta historia narrando su evolución psicológica y física..

pero obviamente no soy muy wena narradora!

jajaja

por eso intento sintetizar todo y decir las ideas de cómo se sienten o sintieron inmediatamente.

El lunes 13 entro a la universidad así que deséenme suerte!

Seré una futura ingeniera Civil. Juju! ...

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, que fueron contestados recién irresponsable yo

Espero no dejen de enviarlos.

Gracias.

Chaus!

Pdta: Acá es donde todas dicen: UFF.. la nota le kedó más larga que el capítulo!

P


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Al mundo? Ni hablar!

**Capítulo 5. ¿Al mundo? Ni hablar..**

Un nuevo día había llegado, pero aquella noche no había podido conciliar el sueño. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Una sóla cosa era segura: aún no era tiempo para que el mundo se enterara, pero cómo lo tomaría su Kitsune? Quizás creería que todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior era mentira, pero acaso sería capaz de confesar su amor a sus amigos, familia, al equipo.. la escuela entera? No tenía idea, es por eso que tenía que hablar con Rukawa para decidir qué hacer.

Con el alma en un hilo y el corazón, junto con su espíritu hechos pedazos... no se imaginó nunca lo que iba a pasar, había aceptado por él

- _Pff.. lo hubiera hecho de todos modos sin el doa'ho como motivo. ¿Cómo era posible que me domine así? ¿Qué haré? No puedo permitir que lo siga haciendo, pero.. a quién engaño?_ - Pensaba Rukawa mientras iba camino a su escuela en el auto de su tío, ya que con suerte podía caminar y usar su bicicleta mucho menos.

- Bien, ya llegamos. Mira, ahí está tu amigo Sakuragi

- Hanamichi.. - susurró al verlo a través de la ventana

- Hoy debo viajar, así que como es viernes volveré el lunes, aprovecha el fin de semana para reponerte, cuando llegues no estaré así que nos vemos. Adiós

- Adiós... - y salió del auto - _un fin de semana en paz, ¡por fin!_

- Rukawa! - gritó el pelirojo al verlo llegar "afortunadamente" era muy tarde para que todos se asombraran por el hecho.

- Hanamichi! - no pudo evitarlo y le plantó un beso

- Hey! tranquilo - dijo sonrojado - ¿cómo estás?

- Bien - mintió - y tú?

- Bien, mira, debo hablar contigo, pero no aquí

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó preocupado

- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer y lo hablamos tranquilamente?

- Está bien, pero apresúrate que estamos más que atrasados.. - dijo tomándolo del brazo

- No, espera

- ¿eh?

- Vamos ahora, fuguémonos!

- ¿estás loco!

Pero Hanamichi no escuchó más, tomó la mano de su amado y lo llevó corriendo, pero este último no aguantó la maratón.

- !Alto! - gritó Rukawa intentando soltarse

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿estás bien?

- No mucho...

- Ok, vamos caminando de todos modos no estamos lejos.

-¿? Dónde vamos?

- A mi casa - respondió un sonriente Sakuragi

- Ok! vamos - respondió con una ligera sonrisa

- Ops! error de cálculo!

- ...

Pero Hanamichi no respondió, caminó unos pasos y dijo:

- Ven!

- ... - Rukawa sólo caminó hacia él

- Llegamos a mi hogar! - Anunció orgullosamente

Kadede quedó impresionado, no era una mansión, pero era realmente hermosa, tenía un jardín gigante, muy bien cuidado y colorido.

- Es hermosa - dijo aún impresionado

- Sí, verdad? Bueno, mi mamá lo tiene muy bien cuidado - dijo mirando el jardín

- Por cierto, dónde está ella?

- Está de luna de miel!

-¿?

- Jaja, pasa y te explico..

Al entrar quedó más impresionado todavía, la casa era muy acogedora, se sentía parte de ella.

Mientras Rukawa analizaba la casa Hanamichi había ido a la cocina y al volver le pidió que se sentara y sirvió unas bebidas

- Bueno, te cuento que mi madre se caso hace 3 años con un colega de su oficina y como su primera luna de miel no funcionó la aplazaron... hasta hace unos días..

- Ya veo.. - dijo tomando un poco del líquido

- Eso no es todo! Sino que Enishi, mi padrastro tuvo que dejar a Takeru donde su hermana porque no confiaba en mí para que lo cuidara! jajaja lo que es extraño porque él sólo es un año menor que yo

- ¿Quién es Takeru?

- Mi hermanastro, tiene 15 y es una exclente persona, al comienzo nos llevábams mal.. pero luego todo eso cambió

- Vaya

- Sí, cuando te presente caerás de maravilla - y ahí fue que recordó el tema inicial de la conversación - ¡¡Cierto! Nosotros teníamos una conversación pendiente

- ¿? Sí, tú tenías que hablar conmigo, ¿qué pasa?

- Es sobre el mismo tema anterior

- Tu hermanastro?

- NO! sobre lo de... contar sobre lo nuestro

- Nadie debe saberlo. - dijo de inmediato.

- Eh? Por qué? - Aunque Hana tampoco estaba de acuerdo no esperaba esa reacción tan decidida - _¿Acaso le molesta?_

_-_ Porque es muy pronto. Tú quieres?

- No, digo sí, pero no ahora... - Ahora sí estaba algo más confundido

- Bien, pero para eso faltamos a la escuela?

- Sí, digo no.. Ay, ya.. basta!

- Voy al baño, espero que a la vuelta hayas terminado de pelear con tus demonios internos

- Ya habré terminado... DIGO.. TEME KITSUNE! AYGHHH! - suspiró - está al fondo, a la derecha, puerta azul...

- Gracias

Pero Kaede no iba precisamente al baño a lo que se va normalmente, él llevaba en su mochila de la escuela todo un boquitín para curar un poco sus heridas de la noche anterior y tomar sus antibióticos para prevenir que se le infectaran. Al terminar habían pasado 15 minutos y salió del baño.

- ¿Qué pasa Kitsune? Estás enfermo o qué? - Preguntó Hanamichi refiriéndose al largo tiempo que se había demorado - o tal vez te quedaste dormido, lo que es muy probable viniendo te ti!

- Doa'ho

- A quién llamas doa'ho kitsune apestoso!

En ese instante Rukawa lo besó

- Te ves tan lindo cuando te comportas como un verdadero doa'ho

- Kitsune tonto... - dijo molosamente mientras lo besaba

Poco a poco los besos comenzaron a convertirse en algo menos santo

- Hana yo... - intentó decir el moreno entre suspiros al notar que el pelirrojo se sacaba la camisa del uniforme

- Shh... tranquilo - le contestó besándolo tiernamente - estarás bien... - y dicho esto le desabrochaba lentamente la camisa al ojiazul

Rukawa no podía con la exitación, nunca lo había sentido así, pero todo cambió cuando notó la mano del pelirrojo en su entrepierna

- SUÉLTAME! - gritó

- eh! qué te pasa? te hice daño? - respondió Hanamichi asustado

- No.. es que...

RING! el sonido del teléfono..

- Agh, dame un momento - dijo visiblemente molesto Hanamichi por el sonido del teléfono

- No hay problema - respondió Kaede intentando analizar la situación

- Aló! - respondió furioso

- Aló! Hanamichi!

- Takeru! - cambiando repentinamente de tono

- ¡Qué alegría encontrarte! Así que no fuiste a clases! jajaja

- Jajaja, pero shh!

- Claro jaja

- Y bien, para qué llamas?

- Bueno, por lo que veo aún no llegan nuestros padres, llamaba para avisar que mañana estaré en casa, para que me estés esperando, no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado hermanito!

- Yo también, me alegro que estés de vuelta mañana, te tendré preparada una gran cena hecha por este Tensai!

- Uff... mejor yo llevo algo para cenar.. Adiós!

- QUÉ? qué quieres dec... eh? Cortó, maldita rata! - dijo muy molesto

- ¿?

- Era mi hermanastro, Takeru.. regresa mañana, supongo que mi tía no lo aguantó más jajaja - contaba Hanamichi olvidando totalmente lo ocurrido anteriormente

- Qué mal, pero que alegría que esté de vuelta pronto

- Sí..

- Oye, yo debo irme a mi casa

- ¿Cómo es eso! Si se supone que estás en clases, no tienes nada que hacer supongo..

- Debo ir a descansar...

- No me digas Kitsune que quedas tan acabado después del entrenamiento que no puedes ni siquiera estar en pie al día siguiente?

- Doa'ho... gracias por las bebidas... adiós - dijo levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta

- Espera! - Intentó detenerlo tomándolo del brazo

- AGH!.. no hagas más eso por favor... - dijo soltándose adolorido

- ¿qué te ocurre? estás muy extraño...

- nada, sólo necesito descansar, adiós - y salió de la casa..

- Adiós...

Continuará..

Notas de autora:

Antes del capítulo largo (que involucra tanto la situación de Hanamichi como al hermano) tenía que un poco explicar de dónde salía un personaje que tenía que existir! por eso este capítulo tan corto.. que es como sólo explicación

También se ve lo despistado que sigue siendo Hanamichi... no ha preguntado nada del Zorro!

es impresionante jajaja

Bueno, no abucheen que tengo el capítulo 6 más que armado, pero tenía que explicar cómo pasaba jajaja

Saludos!

Yop!


	6. Chapter 6 No

**Capítulo 6. No.**

En el capítulo anterior de "I don't deserve you" nuestros personajes habían tenido una pequeña charla en la casa del do'aho

- nada, sólo necesito descansar, adiós - y salió de la casa..

- Adiós... - Al verlo salir comenzó a analizar la situación - _Se fue, pero se veía que estaba muy enfermo, hmmm.. me pregunto qué será! _- decidido a llegar al fondo del asunto, Hanamichi se dirigió al baño a ver si ahí Rukawa había dejado algún indicio de cualquier cosa.

Al llegar a su destino, analizó meticulosamente cada rincón de la habitación hasta que por fin dio con algo

- ¿! pero qué... - dijo en voz alta alarmado por una pequeña gota roja obscura en el piso - ¿es sangre? - se agachó para comprobarlo - no, es... es yodo!qué extraño! si creí que lo había agotado todo el domingo pasado curándole la herida a Takeru cuando se cayó intentando jugar básket - río ante el recuerdo, pero pronto volvió al tema inicial - _Revisaré _- se levantó y vio en el botiquín, efectivamente ya no quedaba - Teme kitsune, no sabía que estaba herido ¡ y no me había dicho nada !

Indignado tomó una chaqueta, sus llaves y se dirigió a la casa de su amor.

Por otro lado, Rukawa ya había llegado a su casa.

- Necesito tomar una ducha... debo sacarme los restos de esta cosa o se me infectarán aún más.. - dicho esto se quitó la ropa y se metió dentro de la regadera, en donde estuvo 15 o 20 minutos dejando que el agua hiciera lo suyo, al terminar se secó con una toalla, se puso unos boxers y se dejó caer en la cama, tenía todo el fin de semana para descansar

- Por fin llegué - golpeó la puerta y nadie respondió - ughh! - intentó abriéndola y eureka, estaba abierta - ... HAHAHAHA! esto fue obra del gran Tensai! - entró a la casa y dio un giro en 360° grados - no está... - si se hubiera tratado de una persona normal, se habría ido, pero siendo Sakuragi... - _revisaré las habitaciones._

Dejó que sus instintos lo guiaran y se dirigió a la habitación del fondo de uno de los pasillos, al entrar la visión lo dejó helado... Rukawa estaba dormido sólo con boxers con su cabello mojado mientras el sol entraba por su ventana iluminándolo como un ángel.

- Kit...sune... - balbuceó mientras que por inercia avanzaba hacia él lentamente y al llegar a la cama se sentó en el borde para admirarlo de cerca - _es hermoso..._ - se repetía constantemente... su piel por efecto de la luz solar se veía aún mucho más blanca y resplandeciente, las gotas que estaban en su cabello brillaban.. su pecho tan marcado.. cada linea trazada delicadamente, era la perfección hecha hombre, sus piernas - wow... - era todo lo que podía decir al contemplarlo... su rostro no pudo evitar se acariciado - es tan suave.. - sus labios... y lo besó suavemente, para ser invadido por el irradiante aroma del ser que estaba abajo suyo y besarlo más apasionadamente -

Rukawa abrió los ojos desesperado al sentir labios en su boca ¿acaso su pesadilla se hacía real? cerró los ojos esperando a que pasara, mientras que Hanamichi jugaba con su lengua adentro de la boca del individuo, posó sus manos en su cuerpo desenfrenadamente y al cabo de unos instantes recién pudo sentir cómo temblaba su amor, lo vio y tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo parecía combulsionar de .. ¿miedo?

- Yo.. lo siento.. Rukawa estás bien?

Al oír la voz de su amor abrió nuevamente los ojos y al visualizarlo lo abrazó con fuerza

- ¿Qué te ocurre kitsune?

- Nada... - se separó - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿qué creías que hacías hace un rato?

- Pues es tu culpa por dormirte así y dejar la puerta abierta, ¿te imaginas hubiera entrado algún extraño a tu casa?

- ¿Qué podría hacerme aparte de robarme? Subirse a mi cama, besarme y tocarme con ciertas intenciones de...

- Ok, está bien, lo siento.. Bueno, el motivo de mi visita es que ... - ahí de nuevo la ampolleta en su cerebro comenzó a brillar, el éxtasis del momento le había impedido notar la gran cantidad de heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo, cuerpo que hacía unos minutos había analizado y la emoción del momento había hecho que no las notara - PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASÓ EH?

- eh? no te entiendo, puedes empezar de nuevo?

- PERO MÍRATE - dijo tomándolo de los hombros - MIRA ESTO, QUÉ TE PASÓ?

- nada

- NO ME MIENTAS!

- Sh! no grites.. los vecinos son muy escandalosos..

- Haré más que gritar si no me dices inmediatamente qué te pasó.

- Me caí.

- Te caíste?

- Sí.

- No te creo.

- Pues no lo hagas! - dijo levantándose, pero Hanamichi lo tomó del brazo como costumbre - agh! te he dicho que no hagas eso...

- Por qué no? A ver... - lo que vio no se lo hubiera esperado, cientos de pequeños cortes en la la muñeca y toda la zona morada, casi negra - pero.. qué demo... - intentaba preguntar Hanamichi, pero la impresión le ganó

- Bien, ahora viste, por favor déjame al menos ponerme unos pantalones..

Hanamichi lo soltó y dejó caer todo su peso en la cama de Kaede, claramente la situación lo había dejado en shock.

El zorro se ponía la ropa que estaba a un costado de la cama intentando encontrar las palabras para explicarle a Sakuragi luego de despertar de la impresión, al terminar se acercó, se sentó a su lado, le acarició la mejilla y le dijo...

- Si quieres puedo explicarte todo esto - estaba decidido, lo amaba y podía contar con él

- explicar?

- Ajá

Pero Hanamichi tenía otra idea en mente

- Retira tu mano de mi rostro

Ahora era Rukawa quien no entendía, pero obedeció extrañado

- Qué ocurre?..

- Lo siento - dijo parándose - pero mírate! estás todo... herido, no sé... y el brazo, acaso te cortas?

- ...

- ¿Qué eres?

La pregunta lo congeló.

- No, Rukawa, tienes razón, nosotros no podemos estar juntos. Creo que tienes muchos demonios internos para aclarar y no me gustaría involucrarme con algo así.

Ahora era Kaede quien estaba en otro lugar impactado por sus palabras.

- Claro.. tan callado... tan introvertido... no quieres sexo, no querías estar conmigo, dices amarme pero me mientes. No. No quiero estar contigo. Y mejor que las cosas sigan como solían estar, yo... yo puedo mantener esto en secreto, pero por favor ... - tragando saliva ya que aún así le costaba mucho pronunciar esas palabras - por favor, no te acerques a mí, yo no soy de ese tipo de gente masoquista, no me gustaría involucrarme...

- Pero Hanamichi..

- El cariño que te tengo me servirán para desear que encuentres a alguien que te ayude

Rukawa no podía soportar la mirada que tenía el amor de su vida, lo miraba como a un verdadero monstruo

- Hana..

- Sakuragi

- Sakuragi... - dijo esto con un nudo en la garganta, el dolor era tanto que le impedían respirar normalmente

- Consigue ayuda, la necesitas - dicho esto se levantó y se fue.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Primero que todo, como acá no recibo muchos reviews no me detendré a explicarles tanto..**

**pero para los q leen la historia la continuaré pronto, no se preocupen, por si no la actualizo aquí pueden encontrar en amor yaoi!**

Este capítulo recién está escrito, por eso es tan cortito. No pude evitar terminarlo, de hecho lo hago en celebración de 2 cosas sobre el mismo tema importantes q me pasaron hoy. Primero, Khira por fin actualizó el capítulo que tanto quería! de Sólo un recuerdo, por dios! qué fic tan bueno ... y segundo y muy muy importante es que hablé con una de mis escritoras de fics favoritas, YUKINO! (http/ se las recomiendo! es excelente, si les gusta el sufrimiento de Rukawa al extremo.. por Dios en que en ella encontrarán lo q buscan

Ahora, sobre el fic, uff.. en inspiración por Yukino quize cambiar un poco el giro de mi historia y quizás alargarla un poco más!

Este capítulo no trata sobre mi amigo, (la historia q le sucede a Rukawa con el tío sí) es decir, lo q pasa con Sakuragi... por si tienen una consulta por eso.


End file.
